Is Forever Enough?
by Kristyn The Kid
Summary: The only member of the Torres family who still talks to Callie is her fifteen year old sister, Catalina. What will Catalina think of Callie and Arizona's relationship when she visits Seattle Grace? I promise, the story’s better than the summary.
1. Welcome To Seattle

**My first ever fan fiction. We all have to start somewhere. More chapters coming but I probably won't have any more than four. I might even write one from Callie's perspective. Here goes everything. Feel free to review and tell me if I'm doing any of this correctly!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The plane ride from Tampa Bay, Florida to Seattle, Washington took five hours. At least, I thought it was about five hours. I slept through most of it. I awoke to a stewardess shoving me.

"Wake up, kid. We're here." She shouted over the commotion of everyone leaving the plane. Eventually, I made my way to baggage claim. There was big sister Calliope waiting for me. Her dark hair had gotten longer. She looked shorter, too. Or maybe I had gotten taller? I wasn't paying much attention to her, though, as I was trying to find my luggage.

"Catalina!" She yelled to me. I still wasn't listening. I saw my red duffel bag and black rolling luggage bag on the spinning conveyer-belt-looking thing. "Catalina Torres!" I lunged for my bags, knocking into three people. I yanked both bags onto the dirty linoleum floor. I didn't care that my bags were now covered in dust, as long as I had them.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and then I got pulled back sharply. I stumbled but managed to hold onto both bags and stay on my feet. The hand belonged to Calliope.

"Callie!" I yelled, dropping my bags (again) and throwing my arms around her. Two things you need to know about Calliope; 1. She hated being called 'Calliope' which is why 99% of everyone in the world called her 'Callie'. 2. She wasn't big on hugging. To my surprise Calliope hugged me back. It seemed to be reluctant but I accepted the hug, nonetheless.

"Catalina," She said through a half-smile. "You grew up." When I leaned back down to get my bags, she ruffled my hair like she used to do when I was a toddler.

"That's because you haven't seen my since I was eleven!" I replied. Calliope and I talked via instant messaging, texting and even MySpace occasionally. Living over 2,000 miles away, though, made it difficult to see each other. There seemed to be a bit of hesitant awkwardness between Calliope and I but I ignored it.

The car ride back to her house, though, was mostly silent. She fidgeted with the radio for a while, eventually settling on a classic rock station but kept the volume low. I figured she was going to say something. I was wrong. Halfway into the car ride into quiet nothingness, a question was burning into my mind. It was about something that my family hadn't shut up about for the last two weeks.

"So, Calliope." I began. My words cut through the silence like a knife. "I hear you're dating a chick." Calliope flinched, jerking the steering wheel slightly. I swayed in my seat and bashed my head into the window. "Ow." I groaned, rubbing my forehead. She managed to get the car back under control but she looked over at me, jaw-dropped.

"Where did you hear that from?!" She yelled. I giggled.

"A little jumpy, Calliope?" I asked, sitting back up. She scratched the back of her head with her right hand but kept her left on the wheel.

"Where did you hear that I was dating a chick?" She repeated, saying the words exactly how I had said it originally. I sighed, with a smile and put my feet up on the dashboard.

"Well," I began, thinking back to the last two weeks. "Once dad found out, he told mom. Then mom told Aunt Kay. Then, of course, Aunt Kay told our cousin Jasmine and we all know that once Jasmine finds something out, everyone in the Torres family finds out. Then eventually, I ended up getting eight texts from different cousins asking me if I knew about it. Then-"

"Okay, 'Cat, I get it!" She barked, cutting me off mid-sentence. I smiled again.

"You know, it's kind of funny. I never would've thought you'd end up with a girl, Calliope." I heard her mumble something under her breath. I think she was cursing at me under her breath. In Spanish. I hated when she cursed at me in Spanish. I was the only one in the Torres family who couldn't speak Spanish.

"And why's that?" She inquired. I shrugged, smirking.

"When you used to come back home and visit us," I started, "Your old boyfriend-what was his name? Tyler, I think- used to come visit too. And from what I heard from my bedroom, even though I was pretty young, I figured you, really liked boys." The car swerved again. My head made contact with the glass. Again. "Maybe I should drive home…"

It took me an hour to unpack all of my stuff into Calliope's guest room. Her guest room was simple; a bed, a small TV, a computer on a desk, a rolling office chair and a Matchbox Twenty poster. I hung up my clothes in the small closet near the window and kicked off my shoes. I was hungry but Calliope was never much of a Grade A chef. I figured that I was on my own for dinner. Even an amazing orthopedic surgeon couldn't be bothered to make her baby sister a bowl of pasta. Especially when, and I realized this once I walked into the living room, she was on the phone.  
She was standing in the kitchen, leaning against the wall. She had the phone in her left hand. She was twirling her hair with her right hand. She looked like a teenage girl on the phone with her boyfriend. The sight was so funny that I couldn't help but laugh.

"So, we can just meet at Joe's after work tomorrow, then?" She said into the phone. My own sister, a sophisticated, educated surgeon, was on the phone, making plans for, what seemed like, a date. Then, it hit me. She was on the phone with the chick! I ran towards her, sliding on the tile in my socks. I came to a halt directly in front of her.

"Is that the chick?!" I hissed, trying to hide my curiosity. "Is that the chick? Is that the chick? Is that the chick? Is that the chick?" I was speaking so fast that it eventually ended up sounding like one word. "Is that the chick, Calliope?!" She sighed, angrily.

"Hold on one second, Arizona." Calliope clicked 'mute' on the phone button, lowered the phone to her hip and punched me hard in the stomach. I fell back onto the kitchen floor. She clicked off 'mute' and went back to talking.

"I'm gonna go ahead and take that as a 'yes'." I strained, recovering from the hit. I had forgotten how strong Calliope was.  
Calliope was on the phone for a long time. I ate dinner (cereal, if that counts as dinner), took a shower, changed into my pajamas and watched the first half of a movie before she came into the guest room to find me.

"Hey, you." She said, plopping down in the rolling office chair. "I didn't hurt you when I punched you, did I?"

"Nah," I scoffed. "Barely touched me." I was lying, of course, but you never let an older sibling have the upper hand. She just smiled. "So…was that the chick?" She rolled her eyes and sighed, but was smiling. Then she blushed. I had never seen Calliope blush before.

"Yes." She replied meekly. Calliope wasn't a meek person by nature.

"I want to meet her." I blurted out, more quickly than I meant to. She raised an eyebrow at me. I faked an innocent looking smile. She was quiet a moment.

"Is the rest of the family still pissed off about me being in a relationship with a girl?" I nodded, and then shrugged. "Whatever," She murmured. "I got to get some sleep. I have to work tomorrow." As she walked out the doorway, a sudden thought crossed my mind.

"Calliope!" I yelled. She poked her head back into the guest room. "What am I supposed to while you're at work all this week?" She pondered this a moment.

"Shit," She answered. "I guess you're coming to Seattle Grace Hospital with me, kid." She shrugged, and then walked out again. I thought about this a second.

"Does this mean I get to meet the chick?!"

I had to wake up at 4:30 in the morning. I would never forgive Calliope for this.

"Wake up, 'Cat." She groaned, shoving me. With her fist.

"I'm sleeping." I mumbled, burying my face in my pillow. Apparently Calliope was in no mood for this. She lifted me up out of bed and dragged me into the living room. I layed on the carpet and refused to get up. She stepped on me. I got up.

"You know, when I'm your age, I'm going to be big and strong and I'm gonna beat you up."

"When you're 32, I'll be almost 50 years old." She replied.

We arrived at the hospital at 5:15. If school were in session, I wouldn't have even been awake yet. I walked inside, following Calliope. The bright fluorescent lights burned my eyes. When in the elevator, I rested my head on Calliope's arm.  
"How long do we have to stay here?" I mumbled.

"A long time." She answered. I groaned. "Hey, buck up, solider. No time to be tired. You're the one who wanted to visit me."

"That's because I hadn't seen you in four years; I didn't know it would be 'take- your-sister-to-work' week!" Some people in the elevator laughed. I assumed they knew Calliope. We eventually made our way to the lounge and the nurse's station. I collapsed on a couch near what looked like a waiting room. I wasn't really paying any attention to where I was going.

"Uh, who's the kid?" I heard a voice say.

"That's my sister," Calliope replied. I opened my eyes for a second to see a mean looking nurse with frown-lines glaring at me. She had on dark blue scrubs and was holding a bunch of white binders and clip boards. "Catalina, say hello to Nurse Debbie." I had shut my eyes again and waved.

"I'm over here, kid." She yelled. I opened my eyes once more. I was waving to the wall.

Calliope had back-to-back surgeries. That meant I was on my own for _seven_ hours. That's a very long time to leave a fifteen year old unattended in a hospital. I slept on the couch until 9:30, and then Nurse Debbie woke me up. She told me that I couldn't sleep in the lounge all day. She also told me that it's not permitted for doctors to bring in family members, especially minors. She went on and on about how it breaks a bunch of rules and regulations and codes. Then she said that everyone loved Calliope so it was OK. There went nine minutes of my life I'll never get back.

Calliope had left her phone and her wallet at the nurse's station. I took $10 and slipped her phone into my pocket when the mean nurse wasn't looking. I ordered a cup of coffee from the cafeteria (I found out later that I do not like black coffee) and went through Calliope's phone while I waited. The first contact in her phone read '**Arizona Robbins33**'. I took a wild guess and decided that that was the chick, though I wasn't even 100% if 'Arizona' was a girl's name. I went through the rest of her contacts. I recognized the names George O'Malley and Izzie Stevens. Calliope had married Mr. O'Malley a while back but divorced him when he cheated on her with Ms. Stevens (thank you cousin, Jasmine).

After I purchased my coffee, I sat down at one of the tables. I was going through Calliope's phone still, reading her texts and looking at contacts. Someone sat down next to me but I barely looked up; most the tables were filled and I figured someone would end up in the empty seat beside me eventually.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" The voiced asked. I glanced up, then glanced back down.

"Sure thing." I said with a nod. After a couple of moments, someone approached the table.

"Dr. Robbins," The voice said to the person near me. "Your surgery has been moved to 4:45 today."

"Okay, thanks, Nurse." She replied cheerfully.

"You're welcome, Arizona." My eyes widened, my head shot back up and I choked on a mouthful of coffee. She looked to me quickly.

"Are you okay, kid?" She asked, putting her hand on my shoulder. I nodded, still trying to clear the coffee from my lungs.

"You're the chick!" I wheezed. She raised an eyebrow at me. Once I stopped coughing, I tried to explain, stumbling over my words. "You're the chick…the contact list…and the nurse…and the phone call…meeting at Joe's… you're Arizona!"

Silence for a moment. She looked confused. I took a deep breathe.

"Maybe I should start over."

"Please, do."

"I'm Catalina Torres."

"_Torres_?"

"Calliope's sister." She looked more confused. "Calliope did tell you that you that she had a sister, right?" Arizona nodded slowly.  
I immediately tried to examine Arizona, trying to get a first impression. She was pretty. Her hair was blonde, chin-length. Her scrubs were lavender. She had a name tag hanging on a lanyard around her neck and it was covered in stickers. My guess was that she was a pediatric doctor. Not many grown-up doctors have stickers.

"So you're little Catalina?" She inquired. She looked at me for a moment.

"Yeah, there's really not family resemblance." I said with a nod. "Plus, I'm not that little."

"Your sister should be out of surgery soon." She said, checking her pager. "Is she meeting you here?"

"No," I scoffed. "She left me alone. I was asleep in the lounge for a while until Nurse Crabby shooed me out." Arizona laughed softly.

"Debbie."

"That's the one."

And as if it were written in the stars, Calliope came walking towards the table holding a coffee.

"Hey," Arizona called to her. "Did your surgery end early?" Calliope seemed shocked to see me with Arizona. I grinned at her. Her expression changed from calm to horrified.

"Catalina," Calliope said through clenched teeth. "I didn't expect to see you here." Still grinning, I looked over at Arizona, then back at Calliope. My expression read simply, 'I-met-the-chick'.

"Calliope." Arizona said with a smile. "I met your sister." My eyes widened.

"You call her Calliope too?" I asked. "I thought only I did that!" We both laughed. Calliope did not. Her face was red.

"Catalina," She repeated. "I need to talk to Arizona for a minute." I rested my elbows on the table and my chin and grinned from ear to ear.

"Go ahead, 'Cal." She glared at me. She didn't look amused.

"Go buy yourself breakfast."

"I don't have any money." I was lying. I had eight dollars in my pocket; it was the change from my coffee (remember, it was _her_ money). She gave me five dollars.

"Go." I shrugged and walked over to where everyone else seemed to be buying breakfast. I was the only person not in scrubs. I settled on a mini-box of dry cereal. Again with the cereal. I stood leaning against the wall. As I watched my sister talked to Arizona, I was wishing that I possessed the ability to read lips. A man in dark blue scrubs leaned against the wall beside me.

"Hi." I said, looking up to the tall stranger.

"You're Catalina, right?"

"Yes, sir." He frowned but then laughed.

"You don't have to call me 'sir', kid." I raised an eyebrow. "My girlfriend is about as old as you are." I stared at him for a long while. "I'm really good friends with your sister. My name's Mark. Mark Sloan." He put his hand out for me to shake. Still confused (it seemed as if Calliope knew everyone around this hospital), I shook his hand. "She's told me a lot about you." I stared at him for another moment.

"You're pretty hot." I concluded. He looked at me funny. "I mean, for Calliope; not me. And your name has a winking smiley next to it in my sister's phone contact-list. Did you and her ever get together?" He smirked. "You know, before she started going for a chick, I mean." He laughed.

"That's a pretty personal question, Catalina." I shrugged and looked over at my sister and Arizona again. Mark did the same. Calliope seemed to be ranting. Arizona put her hand on her shoulder. "That's pretty hot, huh?"

"That's my sister. And her girlfriend." I remarked, looking up at him.

"Right, sorry." He looked down at the box of cereal in my left hand and the coffee in my right. "Aren't you a little young to drink coffee?"

"Probably." Calliope approached Mark and I. She still was scowling at me.

"Catalina," She remarked. "Don't bother Mark." She grabbed me by my shoulder. "Sorry, Mark."

"Don't be." He said with a smile. "So, what were you and Dr. Robbins discussing? Is there a third date approaching? Is this gonna be another  
Erica fiasco?" My jaw dropped.

"Erica?" I blurted out. Calliope sighed.

"Thank you, Mark." She sighed. "I hadn't gotten a chance to tell Catalina about that yet." Mark laughed. Calliope punched him, softly, in the arm. "It isn't funny!"

"Alright," I said, rolling me eyes. "I'm gonna go back and sit with Blondie." I nodded my chin towards Arizona who was in the same seat, sipping her coffee.

"So, who's that Mark guy?" I asked Arizona when I went back to the table.

"That's Calliope's best friend." She replied. She was flipping through a white binder. It looked like the ones Nurse Crabby had.

"What kind of doctor are you?"

"Pediatric Surgeon." She replied. I knew it. Sticker logic is never inaccurate.

"So you like kids, then?" She looked up from the white binder and smiled at me.

"Yes, I love kids." Calliope and Mark were still talking. "You ask a lot of questions." She said, still smiling.

"I have one more." I answered. "Should I call you Dr. Robbins or Arizona?"

"Doesn't matter to me." She said with a shrug. "Which do you like better?" I thought about this for a second but Calliope and Mark came over to the table.

"Come on, Catalina." Calliope said nodding her head towards the exit. "I have to go check on a patient and then I'm going to introduce you to a few more people." I shrugged and followed behind Calliope.

"Bye Mark, Bye Dr. Robbins." Arizona waved goodbye. Mark just grinned.

"Must you act like you're five years old?" Calliope asked, looking down at me.

"Mark and Dr. Robbins are nice." I said with a smile. "So, that's the chick."

She just sighed and we went to check on her patient.


	2. Order A Pizza

**CHAPTER 2**

Rain came down in sheets that night. Thunder rumbled in the distance. The rain was loud on the roof of Calliope's car as we drove home. We had left the hospital at around 10:30. The entire car ride consisted of Calliope nervously fumbling with the car radio and trying to explain to me that Arizona would be coming over later that night.

"Apparently she thinks you're a good kid. We both have off from work tomorrow. Plus, we haven't had a date in a week and she thinks that you being around us and seeing how happy we are would offset the negative energy that you've been receiving from our family…I think. I think she said something like that." She clicked from a rap station, to a pop station then to an alternative rock station. I wasn't really listening to her, more to the music she was shuffling though.

"Hey, I like that son-"

"Yeah, she said that it would help you make your own decision rather than go with what our parents have already blindly decided. Did she say 'blindly' or 'ignorantly'? Either way, I think she's right…"

This rambling lasted for the entire eleven minute ride back to her house. I ran inside, trying to avoid getting completely soaked by the buckets of water falling from the sky. I had successfully made it to the front steps without getting totally drenched. I then stepped my left foot into an ankle-deep puddle. I wasn't wearing socks.

"Damn it." I mumbled as Calliope opened the front door. I kicked off my wet shoe near the couch.

"I've gotta shower." Calliope said as she dropped her purse, jacket and everything else she had brought from the hospital onto the couch. "And I have to do my hair and find something in my closet that looks decent and, oh, I've got to clean up the kitchen, too…" Her voice trailed off as she walked down the hallway.

"You better be making me dinner, Cal!" I yelled to her, sitting on the couch. "If you think I'm eating cereal again, you're out of you're freaking mind."

"My credit card's in my wallet!" She yelled. I think she was in the bathroom because I heard the shower turn on. "Order a pizza for yourself!"

At 11:30, I was sitting at the kitchen table, eating a piece of pizza. The pizza guy was late. I tipped him $15 anyway (that was to get Calliope back for saying that I acted like a five year old!). Calliope was rushing around the kitchen trying to make dinner. No, I was not helping.

"So let me get this straight," I called to her as she stirred a pot of whatever she was cooking. "I had to order pizza even though you're making dinner."

"I've never heard a teenager complain about ordering pizza."

"I eat a lot of pizza. Mom and dad don't like to cook for me either." She added a dash of salt to the pot. I was still not sure what she was cooking.

"Is that why you're so small?" She asked. "Because, as a doctor, I'm obligated to tell you that being malnourished is bad." I glared at her.

"Why don't you cook for me then?"

"Because, as your sister, I'm obligated not to care what or when you eat. Especially when I have a date and you aren't helping me cook!"

"I'm busy eating my 80th slice of pizza this month." I mocked, sticking my tongue out at her. I watched Calliope desperately prepare whatever it was that she was making (eventually, it started to look like pasta, garlic bread and salad. I could be wrong, though) for another 15 minutes. She then ran to the bathroom to change and do her hair. Calliope finished getting ready about ten seconds before the doorbell rang.

"Done!" I heard her yell from the bathroom. Shrugging, I decided that I'd answer the door. Arizona was standing on the doorstep. Her blonde hair was straightened, making it long enough to just touch her shoulders. She was wearing a black dress and a dark blue denim jacket. It wasn't a very fancy dress but it didn't look too casual, either.

"Hi, Dr. Robbins." I greeted, with a smile.

"Hello, Catalina." Arizona replied. When she stepped inside, I closed the door behind her.

"Calliope!" I yelled down the hall. "Dr. Robbins is here!" Calliope came down the hallway in a royal purple shirt and a white skirt. Her hair was curled and ran past her shoulders. I raised an eyebrow.

"Will you stop calling her 'Dr. Robbins'?" Calliope said to me. "Hey, Arizona." She leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek. I was standing near the door still. I wasn't really thinking about Calliope and Arizona and I didn't really care at all that my sister had just kissed her girlfriend in front of me. I was just standing. At least I was until Calliope cleared her throat. It wasn't a real throat clear. It was an unsubtle reminder that I had to leave, like in the movies where clearing your throat was a universal sign to get out. My mind came back into focus.

"I'm going to go into my room and watch television now." I declared, louder than I wanted to. I said it exactly how Calliope had made me rehearse an hour earlier. "Good night, Arizona." As I walked to the guestroom, I looked over my shoulder. Arizona was smiling. Calliope was smiling too. Calliope took Arizona's jacket and hung it on the hook on the back of her chair. When Calliope faced where I was standing, I saw just how happy she looked. My sister looked beautiful, too. I wasn't really sure what I was thinking as I walked into my room and collapsed on my bed. It might've been about the discontent with my family's reaction towards Calliope, it might've been my opinion on Arizona, it might've even been about the rain. Either way, I fell asleep in about ten seconds and I didn't have a single deep thought until I woke up.

Unfortunately, when I _did_ wake up, it wasn't at a normal morning hour. The glowing alarm clock on the desk said it was 3:27 in the morning. I sighed. I was thirsty and since I had fallen asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, I hadn't brought any water into the guest room (every single night since I was five years old had been accompanied with a glass of water). I groaned, not wanting to get out of bed, but reluctantly pried myself out from within the blankets and headed for the dark living room. I could barely see where I was going at first and smacked my knee into the corner of the coffee table. Soon, my eyes adjusted to the light and I could figure out where I was. I snatched a water bottle from the fridge and continued my way back to my room. Then I knocked into someone. I jumped back, still being half-asleep and naturally jumpy.

"Jeez, 'Cat," A familiar voice said. "Watch where you're going."

"Damn, Calliope." I replied. "You scared the hell outta me." She looked tired, but then again, what would you expect at 3:27 in the morning? I looked at her for a moment. She was wearing a pastel pink t-shirt that barely went past her thighs. "Cal, why aren't you wearing pants?" She looked down, as if she had forgotten that she wasn't wearing any.

"Because I forgot you were here." She answered plainly.

"You usually sleep with no pants on when no one's here?"

"Yes."

No one said anything for a second.

"Cal?"

"What?"

"Why do you have panties with Minnie Mouse on them?" She yawned at me.

"Go to bed before I break you."

I hit my knee on the coffee table a second time on the way back.

I woke up (at a normal hour this time) to the sound of someone fumbling around in the kitchen. My first thought was about the time. The clock read 9:12. I could deal with that. I rolled out of bed then walked sluggishly into the kitchen. Calliope was clattering around the kitchen making coffee.

"You're really loud, you know that." I groaned. I collapsed on the couch. From the angle at which I was slouched, I didn't think she could see me.

"Do you want coffee?" Calliope called to me. I grunted. Not really an answer but I was tired. About twenty seconds had to have passed before I heard a door open down the hall. Confused and tired, I ignored it. Ten more seconds and someone was walking down the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Hey," Calliope said.

"Hey, good morning."

Something in my brain must've clicked. A light bulb must've went off or something because I shot up off the couch. Arizona stood in Calliope's kitchen. She was wearing a blue bathrobe, a white tank top and purple sweat pants. I had no idea what Calliope was wearing because I was staring, wide-eyed, at Arizona. She had spent the night. All the deep thoughts that I had abandoned in return for sleep had rushed back to my brain. At that moment, Arizona looked over at me.

"And good morning, Catalina." She said sweetly. I smiled, but said nothing. I was trying to wrap my brain around the fact that my sister's girlfriend had spent the night. Something must've happened, right? And if it did, why didn't it bother me like everything seemed to bother the rest of my family? My head hurt. "Want me to make breakfast, Calliope?" She asked my sister. "You made dinner. It only seems fair."

"Alright, thanks." Calliope said with a smile. I was still on the couch, staring at the ceiling, piecing everything together in my mind. I hadn't noticed that Calliope had sat on the arm rest of the couch or that she was watching me wrack my brain over the situation.

"That's why you weren't wearing pants." I blurted out quietly. She punched me in the shin.

"Quiet, you." She mumbled to me. "We'll discuss this later." I really, really didn't want to discuss it. I was still struggling to understand everything surrounding it.

Fifteen minutes later, Arizona had prepared breakfast; real breakfast. French toast, scrambled eggs, bacon and toast were spread across the kitchen table. I lunged at it like a starving child. This was my first meal in a few weeks that wasn't either cereal or take-out. I went for the French toast first.

"Don't forget to chew your food, there, 'Cat." Calliope mocked. She reached up in the top cabinet and took out three plates. None of her plates matched. One was red, one was white and one said 'Disney Land' on it. She gave me the red one and the Disney one to Arizona. She smiled when she did.

"I love Disney!" Arizona replied happily.

"I know you do." Calliope responded with a smile. Another light bulb went off.

"That explains Minnie Mouse." I said quietly this time. Calliope shot me a dirty look. I looked down at the table. Maybe we would discuss that later, too.  
After we finished breakfast, Arizona went into the bathroom to get changed. Calliope was clearing the table.

"So," Calliope began, washing off the red plate I had been eating off of. "Do you like Arizona?"

"Are you joking?" I scoffed. "She made breakfast. I like her more than I like you."

A half hour or so later, Calliope and Arizona were on the couch, talking about something that I wasn't paying much attention to. I was sitting in the recliner near the door. Calliope kept flipping her hair when she talked. It looked like she was doing it without realizing it. Arizona didn't seem to notice, either. I put this on my 'Things To Discuss Later With Calliope' list. My list-making was interrupted by semi-loud beeping.

"Oh, no." Arizona said. Calliope and she both looked onto the coffee table. Both of their pagers from the hospital were placed there.

"It's mine," Calliope sighed, picking it up. She sighed when she did. "Shit, it's a 911."

"You've gotta go." Arizona added.

"Yes," Calliope said. She seemed mad. As she stood up, she kissed Arizona's cheek. "Can you stay with Catalina?"

"Of course."

"What's happening here?" I asked, sitting up straighter in my seat.

"I've got to go to the hospital."

"Isn't it your day off?"

"Yeah," Calliope said, rushing to the door. She threw on her shoes and grabbed her coat. "But it's a 911. One of my patients needs emergency surgery." She snatched her purse off the table and darted out the door. "Thanks, Arizona." She called back. I sat motionlessly in my seat, blinking in confusion. Arizona looked at me. It felt like it should be awkward. But it wasn't.

"So…" Arizona began.

"So…" I added in. A few seconds of silence went by before we both just started laughing. I was glad this situation seemed to be mutually amusing. My sister was dating a chick, our family hated it and disowned her and here I was, sitting alone in my sister's house with the very chick she had spent the night with. How often does that happen? Of course it was a funny situation. I was pretty sure Calliope didn't think so but it didn't matter. Right now, I just wanted to get to know Arizona. After we had stopped laughing, I moved over and sat on the armrest of the couch.

"So, Arizona," I began, still smiling. "I hear you like Disney?"


	3. Calliope

**Sorry it's a short chapter, guys. I figured I needed to update it. A longer, funnier chapter coming soon. Enjoy it!**

I buzzed through my surgery in a little less than two hours. If I wasn't in such a rush to get back home, I probably would've taken the time to realize that it was one of my better surgeries. None of that mattered though. Sure, I needed to prioritize. The life of my patients obviously outranked my little sister and girlfriend in the same house together. Unsupervised. Catalina's smart little mouth combined with that evil little brain of hers, full of embarrassing stories and sarcastic remarks just waiting to spill a secret to Arizona. My thoughts of all the possible bad things happening back at my house were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Torres, isn't it your day off?" Mark Sloan said to me. I hadn't noticed that Mark was at the nurse's station until he had said something.

"Yes, actually it is." I replied, probably expressing too much anger towards Mark than I had wanted to. "But, with my newfound awesome Callie-luck, my patient started bleeding internally. So here I am." Mark was leaning against the counter, holding a patient's chart.

"And where is Little Torres?"

"Is that like 'Little Grey'? Because if so, that's creepy." I answered, finishing up the last couple of lines on my patient's paperwork. "But, Catalina is at home today. With Arizona." Mark looked shocked for a moment; as if he didn't believe I'd leave them home together. I was still shocked that I left them home together. I slammed the pen I was using down on the table. "I have to get home. I do not trust my sister with my girlfriend. I don't even know what Catalina is capable of!"

"She's not a terrorist, Torres; she's your little sister." He said. "What could she possibly do?"

"I don't know." I replied, frustrated with the situation. "She seems to be OK with this whole thing but she just-" I wasn't sure of how to finish my sentence without sounding stupid. "She says things." Mark raised an eyebrow at me.

"She says things?"

"Yes!" Mark clearly didn't understand the way I thought. "She makes comments on things. Just this morning she made a smart comment about the Minnie Mouse panties that I have." Mark raised his other eyebrow at me. "Oh don't give me that look." I yelled, hitting him in the arm lightly. He laughed at me.

"I always liked those panties." He retorted. "But it ruined the innocence of Minnie Mouse for me." His voice got lower like it did when he wanted to make some dirty remark. "And I'm okay with that." I rolled my eyes. I hit him again. He continued to laugh but I just sighed. "If you want," He began, looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was listening. "We could go kill twenty-minutes in the on-call room to make you feel better." I glared at him.

"You have a girlfriend, Mark."

"So do you." He replied. "I still think it'd help." I pushed past him and went to check on one more of my patients.

I was about ten feet from the elevator. I was finally heading home. The surgery itself took two hours and I was ready to get back to Arizona and do damage control on whatever Catalina said. When I had gotten within four feet of the elevator doors, I figured I was in the clear. That was, until, I heard Dr. Miranda Bailey call from behind me.

"Dr. Torres!" She yelled to me. "Dr. Torres, can I get a consult on this kid who just admitted? He might have a fractured tibia and a dislocated ankle."

"Jeez," I said. "What happened to him?"

"Car accident."

"Yikes."

"So, what do you say?" She asked. She was asking me this in the legendary 'Dr. Bailey' voice. It was the voice she used to get favors from other residents rather than the 'Nazi' voice that she used to force interns to do things. It was always hard to turn down Dr. Bailey. "Can I get a consult?"

"Bailey," I groaned, stomping my feet like an angry two year old. "This is my day off." Dr. Bailey then gave me the 'no-nonsense' look that she used to stare down residents who were reluctant to provide her with the favor she wanted. After a few seconds of her staring at me, I just gave in. "Fine," I groaned.

"Thank you." She grinned and led me to the room of her patient. She handed me his chart. After reading through it quickly, I approached the young boy's bed.

"Hey, Matthew." I said to him, reading his name off my chart. "How are you doing?" He was ten years old but he looked seven. He had blonde hair, light skin and freckles. I noticed that he had stitches on his forehead and his left leg was elevated. When I looked closer I noticed the bruising around his ankle and shin.

"My leg hurts." He replied in a small voice. His father was sitting in the chair next to the bed. He also had blonde hair and fair skin.

"Well, Matthew, we're going to get you all fixed up." I turned to his father and shook his hand. "I'm Dr. Torres."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Joshua, Matthew's father." His voice was just as meek and frail sounding as Matthew's.

"Well Mr.-" I had to glance at the chart one more time to remember their last name. "-Werner, we're going to take your son for X-rays but I'm pretty sure it's a fractured shin-bone and a dislocated ankle. We'll have him fixed up soon."

Sure enough, he did have a fractured shin-bone and a dislocated ankle. I tried to get another orthopedic to reset them. As it turns out, Matthew wanted me to do it. Apparently he thought I was nice. If I wasn't in such a rush to get out of the hospital, I probably would've been flattered. Still, I obliged. I reset his tibia and ankle. Then I gave him candy and morphine when he cried.

Finally, I was finished. Matthew was patched up and asleep. My patient who I had originally come to the hospital to operate on was sedated and stable. I approached (more or less, ran to) the elevator. The doors hadn't opened yet. I looked over my shoulder and at each side of me. No one was coming to find me. I was free to leave. I glanced at the time on my cell phone. It was 3:51 PM. I had left the house at 11:12 AM. It didn't matter, though. I could get home now. I could stop Catalina from whatever little-sister-type things she had managed do to in my absence. And I could finally see Arizona (I felt like a total loser for missing Arizona after only five or so hours). All I had to do was get home. The elevator doors 'ding'ed and opened.

"Torres!" Someone yelled from behind me.

"Son of a bitch." I mumbled under my breath. Mark was running towards me.

"Torres, I need your help." He said to me. He handed me a chart. "I've got a patient with a screwdriver wedged in his clavicle. Think you can handle it?" I hit my head against the wall a few times.

"You know, I hate you for this, Mark." I said, shaking my head and grabbing the chart from him.

"You could never hate me." He said with a smile as he put his arm around me. "Plus, I'm sure Catalina and Arizona are getting along fine. What could possibly go wrong?"

I groaned. A lot, Mark, I thought to myself. A lot could go wrong.

* * *


	4. Check For Structural Damage

**Finally, Chapter 4 is here! Thanks for the awesome reviews, guys. I was considering tossing this fan fic out after I posted the first chapter but you guys couldn't have been nicer! Now I'm considering taking this a lot farther and even thinking of a sequel! Hope you like this chapter. Next one coming soon! - KTK.**

* * *

Arizona and I sat on the leather couch in front of the big screen TV in the living room. I wondered how Calliope could afford a big screen TV. We were watching some stupid cartoon that Arizona had put on. I think that she was thinking I was a lot younger than fifteen but I didn't fault her for it (after all, she did work with much younger children all day, plus I looked like I was twelve).

"So, Arizona," I began, putting my feet up on Calliope's coffee table. "I think you're supposed to tell me about yourself, now."

"Okay," She said, pondering this for a moment. "I grew up in Oakland. When I was little, I played a lot of soccer. I thought I was good enough to go pro one day but then I turned thirteen and realized that I wasn't very good at all and decided to be a doctor." In my mind, I tried to picture a thirteen-year-old Arizona playing soccer. "What about you?"

"Well, I'm in 10th grade and I live with my parents and my sister." I answered. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"You and Calliope have another sister?" She asked. She seemed very confused.

"Yeah, Gina Torres." I answered reluctantly. Calliope and I never liked Gina. She was the middle sister. She was always in trouble, always doing the wrong thing and usually blaming us. When she wasn't blaming us, she was asking Calliope for money or attempting to steal things from my room that she could sell for cash.

"I wonder why Calliope never told me that." She replied, shaking her head.

"Because we don't like Gina."

"Oh."

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked. She looked at the ground.

"I had two brothers; Mikey and Nicolas." She answered me solemnly. "Mikey died in Iraq about a year ago."

"I'm sorry." I said back, now looking at the floor, too.

"Don't worry about it." She answered. Her smile faded into look of emotional detachment. For a moment, I saw the slightly less-perky side of Arizona. But the smile came back soon and she looked towards me. "So, do you play any sports?" I think she wanted to change the subject.

"Yeah, I play ice hockey on a girl's team in my county." I replied. It was true. Aside from annoying my older sister (I only annoyed Calliope because Gina annoyed _me_ and it didn't seem worth it), I had other hobbies.

"Wow, that's awesome." She replied, the happy-Arizona-voice returning. "I didn't know hockey was popular in Tampa Bay."

"It isn't." I replied. "I'm a little surprised that there are enough girls for a league, actually." I pondered this thought for a moment. "But hockey's still only four months of the year. Tampa gets boring really quickly."

"Well, what else do you do?" I noticed that she made eye-contact with me when we talked. Most adults don't make eye-contact with children or teenagers (Calliope usually is multitasking and not even looking my direction when talking to me.)

"I play drums." I replied, trying to go over my daily routine in my mind. "And I have a pet turtle. I lead a pretty dull life." I paused for a moment. "What do you do when you're not at the hospital?"

"Nothing, really." Arizona added with a shrug. "I spend basically all of my time working. When I'm not, I'm usually trying to catch up on sleep or hanging out with your sister."

"Do you like being a doctor?"

"Pretty much more than anything. There's no other job, in my opinion, that can own up to it." I thought it was great that Arizona was so passionate about her job. "Unless of course you want to be a professional female ice hockey player, drummer and turtle trainer. In which case, you're set." I laughed. She laughed too. Her dimples were more noticeable when she laughed. Arizona was pretty. I had noticed this the first time I had met her but now that I was spending a longer time with her, I was noticing smaller details about her.

When she talked to you, she leaned in. It made it seem like she actually cared about what the other person was saying. Her eyes looked dark blue in sunlight (thought it never seemed to be sunny in that freaking grey cloud they call 'Seattle'!) but look a lot lighter normally. Calliope talked about Arizona a lot and her eyes were one of Calliope's main focuses. The first day I had arrived, Calliope had told me about Arizona.

"Her eyes are gorgeous." She had said to me as she helped make up the guest room. They're a special kind of blue and when the light hits them little crystals of green shine through." I was only half-listening. "She wears a butterfly scrub cap, which is adorable. Oh, she has these lavender scrubs that make her ass look awesome." I looked up at her from whatever I was doing but didn't say anything. "Did I say that out loud? I'm pretty sure I meant to think that."

I had agreed with Calliope about Arizona's eyes (as for the lavender scrubs comment, I tried to stay as far away from it as possible. There was no proper way to respond to it). Even beyond how pretty she was, I liked Arizona. She was nice. She cared about people. When she smiled, she made you want to smile. Her laugh was infectious. I understood why Calliope liked her so much; she was a great person.

We talked for the better part of about three hours. Arizona made me lunch (more reasons why I still liked her more than my sister). Though I couldn't squeeze any embarrassing stories about Calliope out of her, I did some story telling myself (unfortunately Calliope was already 16 when I was born so my collection of embarrassing teen stories was extremely limited). My favorite part of the entire afternoon, however, was when Calliope returned from the hospital.

She threw open the door like a fireman busting into a burning building to save a child. I tried not to laugh at her expression of pure curiosity as she dropped her purse and coat to the floor and looked around.

"Hey," Arizona said, smiling big at Calliope who was still searching for any damages I had done. "How'd your surgery go?" Calliope searched diligently around the kitchen and living room.

"It went well." Calliope said, completely unfocused on what she was saying. She opened a few doors in the hallway and peeked into the rooms. I wasn't sure what she was looking for in particular but I found it hilarious. Even Arizona was trying not to grin at Calliope's paranoid and crazy searching. "I got roped into doing consults and favors though. That's why I was gone so long." She added when she came back into the kitchen. I was sitting at the kitchen table checking my e-mail on Arizona's laptop when she glared at me.

"Whaddup dawg?" I said with an ear-to-ear grin. She narrowed her eyes at me. Her expression read 'what-did-you-do?', though I knew se wouldn't say it out loud because Arizona was still here.

"Hey," Arizona called to her. "How come you never told me that you and Catalina have another sister?" Calliope, who seemed to be slightly calmed by the fact that there was no visible structural damage, looked down at her.

"Because we don't like Gina," Calliope replied in the exact tone I had answered Arizona in earlier.

"Told you." I said. Calliope looked at me again but I couldn't quite place her expression. She threw herself into the recliner that I had been sitting in earlier. She looked exhausted.

"So what did you two do while I was gone?" She asked. Her voice was laced with interest but she almost seemed too tired to really care. She put her feet up on the coffee table.

"We just talked, mostly." Arizona said. She was lying on the couch, her head nearest to the recliner. Calliope sighed.

"Talked about what?"

"Nothing in particular," Arizona answered. I think she sensed how much Calliope wanted to know what was going on because I saw her grin as she added, "Nothing you'd be interested in." Calliope shifted in her seat some. Arizona laughed softly.

"Catalina didn't annoy you too much, right?" Calliope asked. I rolled my eyes at her comment. I was not sure why she thought I'd be so misbehaved (sort of).

"Of course not." Arizona replied and looked towards me. "She's a great kid." Now Calliope rolled her eyes. "Did you know she plays drums and plays on an ice hockey team?"

"I did not know that." She glanced at me again. "Mom let you play hockey?" I nodded. "I thought she said it was too violent." It was true. Though our father was a hardcore hockey fan, our mother was firmly against it.

"Dad talked her into it." I replied. I had shut down Arizona's computer when I finished and brought it over to the coffee table. "It took a long time because mom apparently thought that if I played hockey I would inevitably die. But eventually, she let me. She covers her eyes at my games."

"Maybe it's because you suck." She replied with a scoff. She looked back over at Arizona. "Hey, I never thanked you for sitting with 'Cat all day," She climbed out of the recliner and walked to the couch. She kneeled down so she was eye-level with Arizona. "Thank you." She said softly, almost whispering. She leaned in and kissed Arizona. When Calliope pulled away, Arizona placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her back. I stood near the coffee table awkwardly for a moment, not really sure what to do.

"I'm…uh…going to go into my room now where things are-" I paused a moment to think of an adjective. "-less weird." I don't think they noticed that I left. I hit my knee on the coffee table on the way out.

"Hey, Cat," A voice called to me as I was still asleep. I didn't open my eyes but knew that it was not yet morning. "Are you awake?" Of course the voice belonged to Calliope. Who else would it be? I groaned and turned over on my side so I was no longer facing her.

"If I say 'yes', will you believe me?" I mumbled, more into my pillow than out loud. She sat on the edge of my bed and shoved me.

"Get up, I wanna talk to you." She continued. I would've resisted but I was officially too tired to do so. I turned over, yet again, this time to face her.

"What time is it?" I asked drowsily. She was blocking my view of the now all-too-familiar glowing alarm clock.

"It's only 12:20."

"Why are you in here at 12:20, exactly?"

"I told you earlier that we'd discuss everything later, didn't I?" She declared with a half-smile. I sighed but sat up in my bed. I was tired but I figured I'd humor her.

"Alright, fine." I replied softly. I pulled my blanket up to my stomach and looked at my sister. "What would you like to discuss, Cal?"

"Well," She began, straightening up where she sat. "I'd like to know what you think of Arizona so far." Her expression showed curiosity. It also seemed to show a little bit of nervousness, like I was going to say something negative about Arizona. I thought it'd be funny to say something negative just to mess with her but I decided that I wasn't that mean. "So, what'd you think?"

"She's adorable." I said. "I think she's the nicest person I've ever met in my entire life." A sigh of relief from Calliope.

"That's good." She said through a smile. "I was scared you wouldn't like her."

"Why were you scared?"

"Because," She continued, looking down. "I figured if you didn't like her you'd tell mom and dad why you didn't like her and, I don't know, it would be a whole big thing." I rolled my eyes slightly.

"Mom and dad are pretty clueless." I answered. "Don't worry about what they think of you or Arizona. It's about what you think." I paused a moment. "What do you think of Arizona?" She didn't say anything for a few seconds. It seemed that she was thinking of how exactly to answer me.

"Well," She began, leaning forward some. "Arizona makes me happy. Not to sound cliché and over done or anything, Cat, but she was there for me when nobody else was. When I see her it's that warm feeling in my stomach that makes me never want to take my eyes off of her, you know? I like that I can feel safe around Arizona and really be myself."

"Wow," I said after she had finished. "You really like her." She smiled slightly and shrugged.

"I chose her over dad and his trust fund." She replied. "It means something. I mean, I wouldn't just have my entire family disown me over some chick who I just thought was hot, right?" I shrugged.

"I guess it means you like her for everything about her. But you think she's hot anyway." I said with a small laugh.

"She's beyond hot. She's one of those people who doesn't need make up; she's perfect with nothing on." She paused. "Without make up on, I mean. Though, she's even hotter with nothing on, too."

"Well, then." I said, unsure of how exactly to respond to that. She laughed.

"Sorry." She said with a grin. "That was probably unnecessary." I then remembered something that the other doctor had said earlier.

"Who was Erica?" She looked at me like my question caught her off guard and it probably did. Still, I wanted to know the answer.

"Erica was the first woman I was ever with." Calliope responded. She said it through seemingly clenched teeth, almost like she didn't want to diverge the information to me. "I blame Mark. Or maybe Addison. I blame one of them."

"Who? And…who?"

"It's not important." She replied, shaking her head. "Anyway, I was with Erica for like two months and we got into a fight and she left."

"Left?"

"Just left. She was a doctor, too. She left for another hospital. Haven't heard a damn word from her since."

"That sucks." I answered. "Were you okay?"

"Not for a while. I had fallen for her pretty hard. It was rough when she left but, I don't know. I'm so past it." I wasn't sure who Erica was but I already didn't like her.

"Was she anything like Arizona?"

"Not at all." Calliope said, almost with a laugh. "Erica was hardened and controlling and edgy. Arizona's perky and happy. I mean, really, the butterflies on the scrubcap say it all." I stared at her for a moment. It was like she was speaking a different language.

"What?"

"Also, not important." She added, brushing her dark hair out of her eyes. "I don't know, they're just completely different people, Arizona and Erica. It's two entirely different relationships."

"How so?" I asked. She moved from her seat on the corner of the mattress and lay down next to me. She shoved me over towards the wall. I rested my head on her shoulder since she took it upon herself to take my pillow.

"It's sort of hard to explain," She began. I could tell by her tone of voice that it actually _was_ hard to explain or at least hard for her to talk about. "Erica was the first girl I'd ever liked like that. It was new and exciting. And terrifying. Good god, it was terrifying." She paused and thought a moment. "But the fact that it was so terrifying made it unique. With Arizona, it's definitely not terrifying." She paused again. "Plus, with Erica, it was different because we…uh-" One more pause. "How do I put this? We did more…_stuff_." Since she had put emphasis on 'stuff', I knew exactly what she meant.

"Alright, I think I understand." I replied. I don't think she had noticed that I had said anything because she kept talking.

"I mean, I guess because it was almost experimental, we did it a lot more. But with Arizona, it's different. We don't do it as much but it's definitely quality not quantity." I stared at her.

"Okay, now I think I understand too much."

"Seriously, that girl can make me-"

"Please don't finish that sentence." I interrupted quickly and loudly, not even a little bit curious as to how the statement would've ended. I think she then realized what she had just said and laughed.

"I'm sorry, I kinda got lost in that thought."

"Do you think that being with Arizona is worth the rest of our family turning on you?" I asked her. Why I was most interested in this answer, I don't know. I did know, however, that Arizona definitely liked her a lot and from what I could tell, the feeling was mutual for Calliope. She looked down at me.

"I think that being with Arizona is worth the rest of our family turning on us." She answered. She seemed to be unsure of what to say next and just sat up, forcing me to sit up too since I was still using her arm as a pillow. "We can talk about this tomorrow, though." She climbed out of my bed and stretched. Her pink pajama pants were wrinkled from being under the blanket. "I've got work tomorrow even though I didn't really get my day off today."

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired, too," I replied sarcastically. "If only I went to bed earlier." I glanced over at the nightstand and realized that I had yet again forgotten to get myself a drink. I headed into the kitchen (thankfully, Calliope had left the light on). I still hit my knee on that freakin' coffee table.


	5. Arizona

**Wow, and it only took FOREVER. Sorry for the delay; I'm getting up there in age (fourteen is the new fifty!) and can't work as fast as I used to. I actually wrote more of Chapter 6 this week than I did Chapter 5. And I thought I was originally going to only have four? A lot more to come so stay tuned and review! You guys rock! –KTK.**

P.S. A special thanks to my two best friends in the entire world who helped me when I was stuck on this one. You know who you are. :]

* * *

I watched as Callie dragged Catalina to the coffee cart early one morning. I was leaned over the nurse's station. I was supposed to be charting since I didn't have any surgeries for a few hours and all of my young patients were still asleep. I watched as she ordered too coffees. I watched as Callie warned Catalina not to put too much sugar in her coffee again. I watched as Catalina put twelve packets of sugar in hers anyway. I laughed when Callie smacked her in the back of her head and Catalina retaliated by pouring three packets of sugar into Callie's purse. They were adorable together, despite the constant fighting. I wondered if all sisters acted like that. My thoughts were disrupted when the two walked towards me.

Callie smiled at me as she always did. Even though I saw her smile countless times a day, every single time she did, my heart still fluttered. Catalina looked up at me and smiled, too. For a split second, I thought I saw a slight family resemblance.

"Hey, you." Callie exclaimed, and rested her arm on my shoulder. My heart jumped at the slightest touch. "How's your day been so far?" She asked.

"Well, it's early and I'm kind of tired, but other then that, great! My patients are asleep, and all doing fine, except Randy. He's not getting any better. I really just hope he makes it through the rest of the day." I guess my smile had faded off my face as fast as I felt it leave because Callie and Catalina both looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"It's okay, Arizona." Callie started. "You're the best Peds surgeon I know, if anybody will higher his chances it's you and Bailey, and I'll stand by that." She finished.

"Thanks, Cal." I said. I saw Catalina out of the corner of my eye, and for once she didn't have that smirk-like smile on her face.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked after a minute.

"He has Leukemia; his mom and his past doctors have tried everything to give him more time, but nothing's worked. He's an adorable little kid. He's only eight and he won't go to sleep at night without this little green stuffed dinosaur; he brings it everywhere."

After finishing telling Catalina this, I looked at her face. She seemed saddened even more then me. I hated it when someone was unhappy so without thinking, I quickly reassured her that everything would most likely turn out for the better, and that Randy's mom was planning on taking him to The Seattle Children's Hospital tomorrow where the doctors were more experienced with his type of disease.

I decided to change the subject soon after, though, because I'd rather see Catalina smirking smugly than her looking sadly at her shoes.

"Oh, but guess what," I chimed in, looking down at Catalina after some seconds of silence. "There's a routine spleen laceration repair going on in OR 1 at noon. No one's going to be in the gallery and we can sneak you in."

"Sick," She replied, her smirk returning some. "I get to watch an actual surgery?" Callie leaned against the counter and nodded.

"It might be kind of boring though, kid." She added in. "Surgeries are long." Catalina thought about this a moment.

"That's okay," She replied. "Normally I'm sitting in the lounge or one of the conference rooms alone anyway." At that moment, Callie's pager went off. After checking the message, she looked up towards me.

"And the day begins early." She groaned. She snatched two charts off the counter she was leaning against and took off down the hallway. "See you two at noon."

Noon seemed as if it would never come. Why was I looking forward to a spleen laceration repair? Probably just because I wanted to see Callie. Yes, I had become one of those people who let their girlfriends envelope their minds. I almost felt as if, because my feelings for her were so strong, that I was progressing too fast. I didn't care. All I cared about was when noon was.

I met Callie and Catalina in the gallery over OR 1. Luckily, I was free. I didn't have many surgeries that day which made me feel lazy but fortunate.

"Hey Dr. Robbins." Catalina said to me as I sat down next to Callie. She had taken to only calling me 'Dr. Robbins' at the hospital and stuck to 'Arizona' when I was at Callie's house.

"Hey, 'Cat," I replied. "Welcome to the gallery. Enjoying the view?" She shook her head.

"I can't see anything." She answered. "All the doctors are blocking my view." I laughed softly.

"It's kind of gross, anyway." I said back to her. "It's all squishy and red. Tell her, 'Cal."

"It's badass." Callie replied.

The surgery lasted a little over two hours. An hour or so into it, Catalina began to get understandably restless.

"Alright, this blows." She declared. I had glanced over every few minutes to see her uninterestedly fiddling with her cell phone or picking at the chair. Based on how I had seen her act before, I had guessed that the surgery wouldn't hold her attention for the duration.

"Cierre la boca." Callie replied, shoving her. Her voice echoed off the empty gallery walls. "That's Spanish for 'shut your mouth.'" Catalina was uninterested.

"That's nice." She replied rolling her eyes. "What's Spanish for 'my ass is asleep'?" Callie laughed.

"Go watch TV in the lounge." She replied. "They're almost done here. I'll come get you and we'll have lunch." Catalina shrugged and headed out the door. "She's a good kid," Callie said to me when her sister had left. "Though easily distracted."

"She's cute," I replied. "Is everyone in your family beautiful like the two of you?" She blushed slightly, though it was hard to tell when someone as tan as she is blush

"Maybe like Catalina," She replied. "I don't think I'm that great." I scoffed, audibly, I guess because she raised an eyebrow at me.

"You're modest." I replied, shaking my head. "Way too modest." And for a moment, all I could think about was how beautiful she was and a million and one ways why she shouldn't be modest.

Her big round dark eyes, made my heart melt every time I saw them, and the way her shiny black hair fit around her face perfectly and hung down her shoulders made me want to never take my eyes off of her. It was the way her lips moved when she talked, that just gave me the feeling I wanted to kiss her. Her hourglass body, the way she walked seductively towards me when it was time to head out for the night or when I needed her most. Looks aside, her personality was gorgeous too. She was always trying to make life easier for everybody, no matter the personal sacrifice she would have to make. Not only that, but she was also so kind and understanding. She makes the funniest jokes and always knows how to make somebody laugh. Yes she was being modest, I thought to myself. Callie Torres is the most beautiful woman, outside and in, that I had ever met.

I wanted to say all the things that were running through my mind but words were failing me.

"I think you're beautiful," I finally managed to say. She smiled and for a split second I felt the courage to tell her all the things I really thought of her. But then, as if scripted by the evil spirits of Seattle Grace Hospital, Callie's pager went off.

"Son of a bitch," She groaned, fishing the pager from her coat pocket. She read the screen, groaned again and then stood up. "Incoming trauma," She stated. "I gotta go. Can you tell Catalina that I can't meet her for lunch?"

"Sure," I replied, hiding my disappointment behind a smile. As Callie left, I decided that the surgery was now boring and that I'd go inform Catalina of the new plans but as soon as I stepped out of the gallery, my pager went off. Randy had woken up and was having trouble breathing. Catalina will have to wait, I thought to myself as I took off down the hallway.

As it turned out, the rest of that day ended up being extremely busy; surgery after surgery, trauma after trauma, sick kid after sick kid. Later that evening, about 7:30 or so, I ran into Callie at the nurse's station. Apparently both of our days had been busy and the constant work prevented both Callie and I from telling Catalina that no one was meeting her for lunch.

"We should probably find my sister."

And we did find her, asleep on the couch in the lounge near OR 2. She was lying on her stomach. Too big for the small couch, her feet hung awkwardly off the edge. I thought she looked innocent when she was asleep, like how screaming babies can suddenly look cherubic when sleeping.

"She's had a long day," I said with a smile. "You should probably wake her up softly. I'm sure she hasn-" Before I could finish my sentence, Callie walked over to her sister and used the patient chart binder she had in her hand to slap her ass as hard as she could.

"Holy crap," Catalina yelled, jumping up.

"Or you could do it your way," I sighed. "That was probably equally gentle." When Catalina's eyes seemingly came into focus and she realized that it was us standing over her, her expression of surprise twisted into one of discontent.

"Where the hell," She began slowly, annunciating her words carefully in anger, "were you two all day?!" Callie smirked at her sister whose expression had changed yet again, from slightly discontent to full-out pissed off. "I have been on this couch for so long there will probably be a permanent imprint of me."

"Aw, damn." Callie said mockingly, "Now I'll have to explain to the Chief why there's an indentation of a whiny little girl on his couch." She laughed as she grabbed Catalina off the couch by her collar. "Come on, when we get home I'll actually make you dinner."

"You just love to punish me, don't you?" I heard Catalina mumble as Callie shoved her towards the exit.

When the three of us arrived home, Catalina made a beeline for the couch. She fumbled around looking for the remote and once she did, she immediately flicked the TV on and found a hockey game. She and Callie had been talking about their predictions of the game during the ride from the hospital. Though I had no idea what they were talking about, I found Callie and her hockey knowledge to be extremely hot.

"Dude, Penguins are winning!" Catalina yelled from where she lay. Callie threw her purse and coat to the kitchen table but in her hockey-related angst, she missed and they landed on the floor.

"Damn it all," She yelled to the TV. She kicked off her shoes and dove over the couch in one jump as Catalina did. They stared at the TV as if their eyes were literally glued to it. "I'm telling you; San Jose will win this game." I planted myself in the recliner, watching with complete and total interest, only my interest was aimed at Callie and not the game. The two sat watching the game for another two minutes or so. And then it became, to say the least, frantic. From what I could gather, the Penguins had scored.

"GOAL!" Catalina yelled, bursting off the couch. She broke into something she would later name 'the goal dance' as Callie snatched a couch pillow and chucked it at the TV.

"Hijo de puta!" Callie yelled. "Vete al infierno, Sidney Crosby!" Catalina's dance slowed, then came to a stop, her head titled and eyebrows raised. I guess she wasn't as used to Callie's random outbreaks of angry Spanish as I was. (Did I mention that I found that insanely hot, too?)

"Yeah," I shouted over Callie's bilingual ranting. "She does that."

They spent the rest of the game bickering. Back and forth they argued at the TV, yelled things (in two languages) and threw things.

"Shoot left!" Catalina yelled at the TV. At this point, she was sprawled over the coffee table, her elbows rested on the floor and her chin rested in her palms. Callie was barely sitting, jumping up every time she saw the San Jose Sharks 'screw up the game plan again'.

"Shoot left on a left-handed goalie? Really, Catalina?"

I still understood not a word they said but found myself more turned on with every hockey phrase Callie uttered.

"Shoot left, damn it!" Catalina yelled again (I was truly convinced that they were both under the impression that the players could hear them). "Left is good!" Well, as it turned out, the Penguin shot left. And he missed.

"Ha! Loser!" Callie yelled, shoving Catalina off the table. "Watch; now he's gonna try to get the puck, get blasted, knock his teeth out and the Sharks are gonna get it on a breakaway and score top-left while he's picking up his molars. Chicos pequeños estúpidos!"

I decided that this was as good a time as any to go take a shower (mainly because between the hockey and the Spanish-speaking, it was getting a little difficult for me to keep to myself. And with Catalina there, it could get a little awkward.) From the bathroom I could hear continual yelling. And smashing. And hitting...? I was pretty sure they were beating the hell out of each other over this game. Seriously, did all sisters act like this?

Either way, the shower seemed to be taking my mind off all the unclean things that were attacking my mind while sitting in that recliner. All the hot, unclean things. Thanks to my ironic course of action, I was standing in a cold shower. Getting clean. Hot and unclean went to cold and clean. That was Arizona Logic like I'd never seen it. Oh yes, sometimes I didn't even understand myself.

When I stepped out of the shower, I realized that I had left my clothes in Callie's room. I took the blue bathrobe that was always hung on the back of the bathroom door and draped it over my shoulders. I went into Callie's bedroom to change, clicking the door shut behind me. I stood in front of the mirror that hung on the bedroom wall. My hair looked darker when it was wet and was already starting to curl. I would have to blow dry and straighten it or else it would be a mess of curls again. I heard the door open behind me and turned around to see Callie leaning against the door frame.

"Hey," I greeted, blushing slightly. I didn't even know why I blushed anymore; Callie just made me. "I was just gonna get changed." She smiled as she shut the door behind her and walked closer to me.

"What fun is that?" She asked. I assumed that the game was over because I heard Catalina in the guestroom. I looked Callie up and down. She must've changed while I was in the shower. She was no longer in the clothes she worn to work and was now in a pink tank top and black shorts. And yeah, they were seriously _short_ shorts. I tried to force all those unclean thoughts out of my head again. It wasn't working. She leaned in, placed her hands on my shoulder and kissed me softly. Any unclean thoughts that I thought I had washed down with cold water had returned.

When she pulled away, she smiled. I knew that smile. For a moment, I worried that Catalina would hear us if we did anything. I didn't really want to make it awkward the next morning. She made my heart stop, the way she looked at me. I thought that this was a sign that I was seriously falling for her hard but I didn't let that small detail get in the way (it was a huge detail but I was slightly too preoccupied with Callie's hand on my thigh to be concerned with things like this).

But about the time that Callie ran her hand up the bathrobe, I stopped worrying. Actually, it was then that nothing else mattered. At that moment, the long day I had at work didn't matter, Catalina hearing us didn't matter, and any other problems in my life didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was currently pulling down the sleeves of my bathrobe and everything else in the entire world ranked second.


	6. SGH UFC

**It took a while, but here it is; my favorite chapter so far! There will most likely be only one more chapter after this one, too. So, I hope you guys enjoy it! -KtK**

* * *

_This is the worst_, I thought to myself. The rain was coming down hard, splattering against the roof and the windows. Thunder rolled in the distance, growing louder over as the storm moved overhead. But not even Seattle's worst storm of the season could drown out the sound of my sister and her girlfriend in the next room. I was lying on my stomach, arms folded into a makeshift pillow where I buried my head. _This is the worst. Ever._

A flash of lightning lit up my room for a quick second but I didn't see it because I was trying to smother myself.

"Oh, Arizona." I heard from the neighboring room.

"I hate my life." I mumbled. I then despised the thin material which the walls were made of. Why couldn't they be thick enough to block sound?

"Oh, Arizona." Was it my imagination or was it getting louder?

"Someone kill me." I said, pressing my face into the pillow as hard as I could.

"Oh, Arizona, don't stop." I was now trying to tear a hole in the pillow with my teeth. I did not succeed but after about three more minutes of incessant moaning from the adjacent room, I started seriously pondering suicide. I glanced over to the computer desk against the wall. My thought process, which I'd later blame on lack of sleep and possible insanity, went like this;

"_A stapler? Well, I could probably effectively staple myself to death but it would take some time. A pen? Slitting my wrists would be messy enough. If I used a pen to do it, and the ink got on me and my blood looked purple, well, whoever found me might think I was an alien from the 'Halo' series, and that's no good. A paper weight? I could probably knock myself out but that sounds difficult. A letter opener? Ooh, that's sharp. I could go the 'Romeo & Juliet' way and stab myself but with my luck I'll end up with a painful flesh wound and full use of my ears. Jesus, why couldn't Callie just keep a noose or a handgun in her desk drawers? It's common courtesy to provide your guests with suicide devices for situations like these, damn it. Wait, do I see pills on the desk? Uh, actually, I do. But it's probably hard to OD on Vitamin C. Okay, Catalina, you're sounding a little crazy. Maybe you should just try to go to sleep. Wait, did the noises stop?_"

And the noises did seem to stop. I heard nothing. Not wanting to jinx it, I tucked myself back in slowly and quietly. I flipped my pillow to the other side (the side I was sleeping on originally now was covered in bite marks) and closed my eyes. _Success! Silence, at last!_ About a minute and a half into silence, the silence ended.

"Oh, Callie." I heard.

"Oh for the love of all things good and holy in this world." I mumbled, now pressing my face into the actual mattress. "Make it stop." But it didn't stop. Not by a long shot. Eventually, I couldn't take anymore of this. It was disturbing. I dragged my tired body to the living room and collapsed on the couch. True, I could still here them but it was way quieter than being like twelve feet from them. I think I fell asleep around two in the morning, at least that's what the TV's clock told me.

Sometime in the morning, I was nudged. I knew it was morning because even with my eyes shut, I could see sunlight. I hated sunlight. I tried to ignore the nudging but when I was unresponsive, the nudging turned to shaking. I reluctantly opened my eyes to be greeted by none-other-than Minnie Mouse.

"Jesus Christ, Callie, do you own a single pair of pants?" I groaned, turning over to my other side.

"Oh, you're really funny." She scoffed.

"Do you at least own a single pair of panties that lack Disney characters? I mean really, you've ruined Disney for me forever."

"Why were you asleep on the couch?" Callie asked (I decided I would stop calling her 'Calliope' forever. Let's just say that 'Calliope' was one of the words I heard moaned from the unfortunate side of the wall. I could not, in good faith, continue with that tradition of referring to my sister by her full name. Ever again.)

"You and Arizona were so loud that I had to evacuate." I replied, pulling myself off the couch and into the kitchen. I opened the fridge door to find food.

"You're a drama queen." Callie answered. I took out the carton of milk and reached for a bowl and a box of cereal (cereal was quickly becoming my entire diet). "We weren't that loud."

"Whatever." I replied, dropping my breakfast ingredients onto the table and falling into a chair. I tipped my chair back and opened one of the counter drawers, trying to find a spoon with one hand and use my other hand to balance the chair so I didn't fall back and bust my head open. I was so focused on my task of getting a spoon without getting hurt, I didn't notice that Arizona had emerged from Callie's bedroom and was now in the kitchen. I probably wouldn't have noticed if the chair didn't slip. I anticipated the fact that my head was going to crack against something but Arizona caught me and the chair before we crashed. I looked up at her.

"God bless you, Robbins." I said to her. She flashed me a smile, dimples and all and pushed me back up to the table. At least I had a spoon and my head was in one piece.

"Good morning," Callie said, smiling at Arizona who was coming up behind her. She leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"'Morning." Arizona answered, leaning against the counter. "How'd you sleep?"

"I don't think I got any sleep." My sister answered, grinning. All my feelings of gratitude for the spoon and for Arizona's quick reflexes vanished and I remembered what had kept me awake for all hours of the night and I shuddered. Callie looked over her shoulder at me as I poured some cereal into my bowl. "Hey, kid, save me some of that." I looked at her very seriously then looked back at my bowl. There was still some left in the box and my bowl was more than three-quarters full. I poured the rest of the box into my bowl, causing it to overflow and spill some on the table. I stared at my overfilled cereal bowl and then looked up at Callie.

"Oops," I said sarcastically. She sank into the chair next to me, put her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her palm. She stared at me (I think she was trying to 'stare me down'. Again.) I spooned some cereal into my mouth, trying to chew vengefully (okay, so I realize that my revenge-by-cereal plan sucked but Callie was bigger than me so I had already ruled out a physical attack). I tried to nonchalantly change the subject though Callie's expression read 'I-Will-Get-You'. "So, the rain came down hard last night, eh?" Callie narrowed her eyes and I could actually see the little light bulb in her head go off as I took another bite of my breakfast.

"Yeah, well it wasn't the only thing that came hard last night." She fired back. I swallowed hard. I heard Arizona laugh softly, and then try to stop herself. I didn't think she would laugh at something like that. Callie was now grinning at me. I stared at my spoon for a long time, trying to will myself to take another bite to prove that her words didn't affect me. The spoon hovered about three inches from my mouth but I just couldn't talk myself into it. She got me. After what seemed like twenty seconds of silence, I slammed the spoon on the table and pushed my bowl of cereal to my sister.

"All yours." I replied and I sank into my chair. _I was wrong,_ I thought, _THIS is the worst ever_.

When we got to the hospital that morning, I was tired and hungry. Callie had to drag me by my sweatshirt to the Nurse's station where we ran into Mark, who seemed to be busy hitting on some chick in dark blue scrubs. Though I couldn't hear what Mark was saying, Callie seemed too.

"Yo, manwhore," Callie said impatiently. "Fall back a 'sec. I want to talk to you." The chick in blue scrubs had left at 'yo manwhore' but at least Callie had successfully gotten Mark's attention.

"Must you say that in front of every girl I talk to?"

"You're dating Lexie, remember?" Callie corrected, shifting her weight to one foot and folding her arms over her chest.

"I know that, Torres." He complained, rolling his eyes. "I was asking Olivia for my patient's chart. " He rubbed his temples and groaned. "You do know that now I will never get that chart, right?"

"Whatever, I have to talk to you." She snapped. She looked down at me. "Make yourself scarce, Catalina." I looked up at her and Mark, trying to decide whether to oblige or to annoy Callie. I considered this for a few seconds but when Callie shot me a surprisingly dirty look, I decided it'd be best to go with the safer option.

"Yeah, yeah," I said. "I know how this works. I go to the conference room and sleep or eat or something. I know the drill." I shook my head in annoyance as I headed off too the all-too-familiar conference room which I had made into a temporary residence. I dropped the backpack that I always brought to and from the hospital onto the couch and looked around. I needed to find myself something to eat. I noticed that there were shelves above the counters against the walls. I guessed that there had to be food in them.

I heard a door open behind me as I was about to climb upon the counter. A tan doctor in light blue scrubs and a white lab coat had entered the room. His dark brown hair was cut short and a look of confusion was spread across his face.

"Hi," I greeted, trying to be polite. I climbed off the chair and approached him, offering my hand to shake.

"Uh, hi," He replied, seeming puzzled by my presence in the conference room. "Who are you?"

"Catalina Torres," I answered, shaking his hand then putting both of mine into my pockets.

"I'm Alex Karev." He said, his confusion letting up slightly. "You're Dr. Torres's sister? Callie?"

"Yes sir," I answered. I then looked up to the cabinets. Nodding my chin towards them to indicate what I was referring to, I asked "Is there food in those?" He nodded and being a good foot taller than me, he opened one of the cabinets and produced a box of cookies.

"Is this good?" He asked, handing them to me.

"You're a good man, Dr. Karev." I responded, grinning. I sat back in the chair I was originally going to use to climb on. "So you know my sister?"

"Uh, yeah." He said, leaning against the counter. "She breaks bones pretty good. I scrubbed in on one of her surgeries once. She's a good doctor." Not knowing anything about Callie's medical career, I just shrugged. "She was married to O'Malley." He paused a moment, "But that's whatever. I don't even like O'Malley." I was pretty sure the 'O'Malley' he was referring to was that George fellow I had heard of. "My girlfriend freakin' loves O'Malley."

"Who's your girlfriend?" I was realizing that maybe I _do_ ask too many questions.

"Izzie Stevens. She's another doctor here." I knew I had heard her name before and upon thinking about it for a brief moment, I was pretty sure that Izzie Stevens was the chick that George had cheated on my sister with but I felt that it wasn't appropriate to mention it. I glanced back behind me, through the glass window on the door from which I entered to see Callie yelling something at Mark. I looked back at Alex.

"I'm going to go make sure my sister doesn't kill Dr. Sloan." I said to him. "It was nice meeting you, Dr. Karev."

"Back at you."

I came up behind Callie as she was ranting to Mark but I don't think she knew that I was there. Actually, in retrospect, I'm certain that she didn't know that I was there. If she did, she wouldn't have said any of the things that she said.

"I have to do it, Mark." Callie said to him frantically. Mark looked confused but was nodding along in understanding with what she said. "I'll just have to break up with her." Mark's nodding stopped. And I stopped dead in my tracks. I was too confused for any words to form but Mark voiced similar concern.

"Woah, what?" He exclaimed, now standing up straight and making eye-contact with my sister.

"I can't get sucked into this," Callie said, shaking her head. "I have to end things with Arizona."

"What?" I said, not yelling for lack of energy and understanding. I said it loud enough for to hear me though, as she turned around, looking utterly stunned at my appearance. Mark glanced over to me and inhaled sharply. I could tell that this situation could only end negatively for all involved.

"Catalina," She stated, her arms dropping to her sides and her eyes darting to the ground. "Uh, I-" I cut her off mid-sentence.

"What the hell were you just talking about?" My voice got somewhat louder now that I had processed what I had heard. "Are you out of your freakin' mind?" She looked up from the floor and gave me a strange look.

"Catalina, I-"

"No," I interrupted again. "I cannot believe you would even think about something like that, I mean honestly-" Callie, who had seem to have reached her boiling point because I was talking a little too loud now, grabbed me by my shoulders and dragged me back to the conference room.

"Okay, look, kid," She said angrily. Her eyes shifted around the room to make sure no one was around. "You came in at a bad time in the conversation. There's a whole reason of why I said what I said."

"Don't try to justify this, Callie," I replied, stumbling over my own feet (she had pushed me into the room pretty aggressively, not realizing she was pushing me into furniture). I ended up on the other side of the table from her.

"I am not trying to justify anything!" She yelled back to me. "I just don't think you understand quite what you just heard."

"I understand plenty!" I shouted across the table. "I don't understand you. You wanted to be with this girl so bad that you let your family abandon you and now you want to end it?"

"First of all, I didn't _let _our family abandon me. They just did. Secondly, I didn't do it _just_ for Arizona. I did it because they didn't accept who I was. If a family cannot accept someone because of who they are, that's no real family. And last, you still don't know what you're talking about!"

"I do know what I'm talking about!" I yelled. "You make absolutely no sense to me. Last night you seemed pretty happy to be with her! How the hell do you go from 'Oh, Arizona' to 'Okay, we're finished' in 12 hours?"

"You better watch your mouth, kid!" She barked but I just rolled my eyes at her. But then, I realized that I had the ability to piss her off. And I liked that power. I knew I could use this to my advantage. But as I repeated the 'Oh, Arizona' comment, I noticed that a look of evil had crossed her face.

Suddenly our altercation turned into a showdown. The only thing separating us was the table. Her fists were clenched tightly at her side. Her scrubs were rolled up to her elbows. She was pissed but so was I. I wasn't sure if she was going to pounce. She stood there, rocking faintly as she shifted her weight from her left foot to her right foot and back angrily.

"I'm going to wreck you, Catalina." She growled, narrowing her eyes at me. She didn't scare me, though. I was convinced that she wouldn't lay a hand on me and was all-talk. I was going to call her bluff.

"Oh, Arizona." I mocked, leaning in to taunt her (For a moment I was almost glad I was within earshot of Callie and Arizona's night because now I had verbal-ammo). "You're _so_ hot." I mimicked her voice. I was feeding off her anger. She clenched her fists tighter and for a split second I thought maybe she wasn't all talk. I didn't care. I knew I could get under her skin and I wasn't going to quit until I succeeded. I was seriously pissed. She grabbed a thick medical book off of the table and threw it at my head. Luckily for me, Callie can't throw. It scraped off my right shoulder.

"I mean it, Catalina!" She yelled across to me.

"Oh, Arizona," I continued to tease. She faked left so I faked right. "Arizona, don't stop."

That must've been her breaking point because upon the words coming out of my mouth, Callie leapt across the table (when I say 'leapt', I mean full-out-Superman-style LEAPT) and took me out at the waist. My head slammed against the floor (though I silently thanked Seattle Grace for having carpeting in some rooms). She threw a hard punch, aiming for my face but I squirmed away from her grip and moved my head to the left and she punched the floor. She threw a second punch, but I repeated my dodging strategy and she punched the floor again. I flipped backwards and tried to pull myself to my feet but she grabbed my ankle and yanked me back down to the floor. I dug my nails into her arm, trying to break her grip on me. I managed to flip us both over so I was on top of her, hoping to land just one solid punch. I threw a right-hook but she caught my fist, twisted my arm behind my back and flipped me.

Having the advantage in size, she flipped us yet again and had me pinned. She dug one of her knees into each of my hands, leaving me defenseless. She fired off the last punch of the fight, powerful one, directly into my right eye.

**-x-**

"My eye hurts," I said as I sat on the counter of the Nurse's station and iced my eye. It was already swelling. How was I supposed to know that Callie fought like John Cena? Mark was sitting in front of me, examining where I had gotten hit. Mark had actually been the one to walk in on us fighting and pulled Callie off of me after she got that last punch off.

"You do know that it's wrong to punch children, right, Torres?" Mark stated, holding the ice-bag against my face. Callie was icing her fist, too. She was also pacing.

"¡Estoy harto de ella y de su actitud! Ella me hace tan enojado. ¿Dios, por qué no se quedó en casa ella justo?" She yelled to us both. He raised an eyebrow. I raised my good eyebrow.

"You're speaking Spanish again." He said. I had learned that when Callie was extremely pissed, she intermittently switched between Spanish and English. "I still don't speak Spanish. Try again." He removed the icepack, held on to my chin and tilted my head left and then right to see the damages.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about Mark!" She yelled, as if I wasn't sitting five feet from her. "She doesn't even know what she heard!"

"I told you, I heard plenty!" I screamed back. She shot me a dirty look and I tried to lunge at her again but Mark caught me and kept me on the counter.

"Catalina, you should go lie down on the couch." Mark said, looking away from Callie a moment. "Keep the ice bag on." As I headed off to the previous battle ground, I pondered whether or not it would be favorable to give my sister the finger. In my mind, I saw her breaking off my hand and beating me with it. I decided not to do it.

I laid on the couch with the icepack still pressed against my right eye. I heard the door open after a few minutes. I assumed it was either Callie or Mark but it was the tan doctor from earlier, the one who had given me cookies.

"Woah, what happened to you?" He asked, standing over me and looking down.

"It's a long, painful story, my man." I said, looking at him with my good eye. "I'm okay." I then realized that I didn't remember his name. I blamed either my bad short-term memory or the fact that I was just punched in the face. Either way, I had no idea but I decided that I would refer to him as Hot Doc. Admittedly, it wasn't the most appropriate nickname but whatever; I was tired and hurt and I didn't care about names of hot doctors at the moment. "What are you doing back so soon?"

"I left my patient's chart in here earlier." He replied, sliding a white binder off the counter. I hadn't even noticed it was there. "You sure you okay?" He lifted the ice pack to check my eye. I wondered if every doctor I came into contact with was going to lift the ice pack to check my eye.

"I'll be fine." I replied. He just shrugged. "Thanks anyway, Hot Doc," I wasn't sure if he heard me though he seemed to pause a moment as he walked out the door.

The rest of the day went as well as could be expected. Callie and I said not a word to each other the entire time we were in the hospital. Even the car ride home was utterly silent. I sat in the backseat for fear of getting pushed out into the streets of Seattle.

As soon as we got home, Callie went to take a shower. I rested my sore head on a couch pillow. I watched some stupid reality show that was on E! until I heard Callie leave the bathroom and head to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. I figured that I should shower too, then retire to the guestroom where no one would punch me. I was so caught up in my plan to not get punched, I hadn't noticed that the coffee table was moved over to the left, some. I tripped over it.

"Damn you to hell!" I yelled and attacked it.

Two hours or so later, I was laying in my bed, playing Tekken on my PSP. Tekken is a fighting game and fighting games help me relieve stress. I wondered if any of the virtual fighters ever got beaten up by their older sisters. I heard a knock at the door but didn't look up. My sister emerged from the shadowy doorway.

"Hey," She said. "Why is the coffee table is flipped over upside down and in the bathtub?" I looked up from my game but didn't look towards my sister.

"Because it angered me." I snarled. She raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Can we talk?" She asked finally, taking a step into my room. I paused my game but kept my eyes on the screen.

"Fine."

She sat on the corner of the bed but didn't look at me or my soon-to-be-black-eye. Neither of us said anything; probably out of pride and stubbornness but also because neither of us could think of anything that needed to be said. Finally, I mustered up the courage to ask a question.

"Why do you want to break up with Arizona?" Callie just sighed, as if she was expecting those words from me. She sat back and rested her head on the wall, then looked to me.

"It's not that I want to break up with her," She began, thinking about her words carefully. "It's kind of the exact opposite."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this is what I was trying to explain to you earlier," She started.

"Was this before or after you buried your fist in my eye?"

"Before."

"Ah." I sighed. "Go on."

"Well, I like Arizona. A lot." She paused a moment and thought, several times starting a sentence but ending it by the first word. "I like her a lot, Catalina. And I know that 'like' will become something else. And when I fall for someone like that, I just get hurt." She sighed. I didn't say anything. "When I was in love with George, he cheated on me and we got divorced. Then Erica left me. There's nothing to make me think that this time will be any different. And I don't want to end up hurt again." Another long pause ensued.

"Permission to speak without being punched?" I asked.

"Granted."

"You're an idiot."

"Can I take back my 'granted'?"

"If you live your life in fear of getting hurt, you'll miss out on so many good things."

"Is Arizona one of those things?" She asked, finally making eye-contact with me.

"Arizona is a _great_ thing." I corrected. "How could you even think about ending it with someone who you care about and who cares about you like that?" She just shrugged and stared at the floor. I could tell that this was something that was actually bothering her and I felt slightly bad about taunting her earlier (though I considered the punch to be a fair punishment). She looked sad. "Maybe you should talk to her."

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Just tell her how you feel." I answered. "Tell her how you feel about her. Then tell her why you're so afraid of getting hurt." She looked up at me.

"You really think it's that simple?"

"Do you really like her?"

"I _really_ like her."

"Then it is that simple." She took a deep breath, then sighed again.

"Okay, you're right." Then she actually smiled at me. "Thank you." She then looked at my right eye. She put her hand on my shoulder (the first non-violent bit of physical contact exerted from her all day). "I'm sorry for punching you in the face."

"It's okay," I admitted. "I'm sorry for taunting you." She laughed, then got up and headed to the door. She paused before exiting and turned to face me.

"So the coffee table in the bathtub?" She asked.

"It's safer in there."

"Well, alright then." And she walked out.


	7. Goodbye To Seattle

**Here it is, gang. The last chapter of 'Is Forever Enough?'. It's okay to cry. Sorry it took so long, I wanted to make the ending really special. I hope you guys like it!  


* * *

**  
As soon as I woke up, I ran to the mirror. I had to see what my eye looked like. I was expecting a horrible, swollen mess. It was slightly better than I expected. It was also purple. And black. Actually, it looked pretty terrible. I must've groaned loudly enough that Callie heard me because within seconds, she was knocking on the bathroom door.

"How's your eye look?" She called to me.

"Not good." I replied.

"Let me see."

"Never!"

I long argument ensued through the door. Finally, I emerged. Callie burst into hysterics as soon as I stepped into the hallway. I waited a long while until she stopped laughing, glaring at her the entire time. When she finally recovered from the fit of annoying laughter, she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Jeez, Catalina," She began. "Who knew I punched that hard?" She giggled again, "I know I was pissed at you yesterday but I'm sorry about that one." She jokingly nudged my chin with her fist.

"Noted," I answered, shoving past her and heading for the kitchen. "Just know that I hate your guts." I planted myself on the couch and covered my face with a pillow.

"Come on, get ready to leave." Callie said to me.

"Leave?"

"I've got to work. You always come with me to work." Callie retorted. "I didn't punch you hard enough to cause short-term memory loss, did I?" She laughed at her own joke.

"Dude, there's no way I'm going to the hospital."

"Why not?" She asked. I pulled the pillow off my face, sat up and pointed to my eye.

"I look _retarded_." I yelled.

"Oh come on," Callie persisted. "It's just a shiner. You don't look that bad." She was, of course, lying.

Somehow, she managed to drag me to the hospital with her. I was uncooperative, to say the least. Upon taking the first step into the hospital, I tried to run. She pulled me back by my head. Every time we neared a storage closet or an on-call room, I tried to run into it. Callie would have none of this. Eventually, she held onto my shoulders and steered me where we were going. Callie pushed me around a corner without looking and I slammed right into someone. It was Arizona.

"Hey, I was just going to come find you." Arizona said to Callie, smiling. She then looked down at me. I tried to look at the floor so she wouldn't see my eye but it was too late. "Woah, Catalina. What happened to you?" I looked up at Callie quickly then back to Arizona. Callie squeezed my shoulder as if to tell me to lie. And fast.

"I fell…" I stammered. "…down some stairs…and into a door." I was never a very good liar. I heard Callie sigh.

"Real smooth." She remarked under her breath.

"Well, okay, then." She said and then looked back up at my sister. "So, we still on for tonight?"

"Date night?" Callie pondered aloud. "Of course." She smiled. I frowned. Somehow I knew that this was going to be bad news for me. Callie, apparently wanting to talk to Arizona without me there, pushed me off to the side of the hallway. I probably could've easily eavesdropped on everything they were saying but I wasn't at all interested. I waited in an uncharacteristically patient manner, truly just bored with being pushed aside for what seemed like the hundredth time that week. Though at the beginning of my trip I was would've been beyond thrilled for an eavesdropping opportunity (though standing four feet from my sister wouldn't be subtle in the slightest), I was just pondering where I could get an eye-patch at 7:30 in the morning.

I wouldn't have noticed that Arizona left if Callie hadn't grabbed my by my shoulders again and forced me around another corner.

"Okay," She began, leading me down the hall. "So Arizona and I have date night tonight."

"I heard. What time will you be home?"

"It won't matter." She answered. "You're not staying home alone."

"Uh, why?"

"I don't trust you." She replied plainly.

"Well then." I scoffed. "What do you plan on doing with me?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan."

"Oh really? And what's that?"

"We're gonna pawn you off on Mark." Before I was able to question Callie's "plan", she shoved me towards the all-too-familiar Nurses' station. Mark was writing something down and talking to another doctor. Callie waited until they finished talking, rather than interrupt and call him 'manwhore' like she normally did. When they finished talking, Callie leaned against the Nurses' station and stared at him.

"Hi?" He asked, uneasily.

"Hey," She greeted with a smile. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I have a date with Lexie." He asked, more uneasy. He must've known her too well to walk into this trap. "Why?"

"Where are you going?" Callie asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"That fancy Italian place I told you about last week." He looked scared.

"Perfect. That's where I'm taking Arizona." My sister continued.

"Cool, maybe we'll see you there." His voice trailed off as he lost interest and he went back to writing. A few moments went by with no one talking and Mark glanced up to see Callie still staring at him and smiling. "Yes?"

"I need you to do me a favor." She said through a sly grin. He groaned.

"I don't wanna." He complained. She rolled her eyes at him.

"You don't even know what it is yet."

"Fine." He huffed. "What is it?"

"I need you to take Catalina with you and Lexie so I can have my date with Arizona in peace."

"I am not a babysitter!"

"Nor do I need a babysitter." I chimed in. Callie pushed me.

"C'mon, Mark," She argued on. "You owe me."

"I do not!"

"You do." Callie said, realizing that blackmail was her only way to get him to do what she wanted. "Remember when you and Lexie first started dating?" Mark seemed to know exactly what she was talking about before she even finished her sentence since his face had turned red. "How could you forget that busty blonde nurse that you-"

"Okay!" He interrupted, cupping his hand over her mouth. "I'll do it." She pulled his hand away and smiled.

"Thank you." She cheered. He sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah, whatever." He called, tucking the pen that he had been using into his pocket and turning around to walk away. "I'll call you later." He cursed her off under his breathe and she threw an eraser at him. I concluded that they had a weird friendship.

**-x-x-**

Later that night, Callie was getting ready for her date. I was sprawled on the couch watching something on television.

"Catalina!" Calliope yelled from her bedroom. I was reluctant to get up but eventually made my way to where my sister was. She was standing in front of a mirror, looking over her shoulder trying to get a view of the back of her. She was wearing black jeans and a purple t-shirt. What seemed like hundreds of other outfits were scattered across the bed and floor. "Does my ass look good in these jeans?" I stared at her for a long time.

"I don't know how to answer that question." I said, shaking my head. I pushed some clothes off the corner of the bed so I could sit down. "You have a lot of clothes."

"None I look good in." She answered, still looking over her shoulder. "Toss me the black tank top behind you." I glanced behind me. There were two tank tops behind me. They both looked black. I handed her one.

"That's navy blue, dumbass." She corrected." I want the black one. Are you blind?"

"Gee, sorry." I answered sarcastically, throwing the other top at her. I pointed to my face. "I'm only working with the one good eye here."

"Right." She rolled her eyes. When she changed into the tank top, she looked back at me. "How's this look?"

"Couldn't be more indifferent." I answered.

"You're a big help." She grumbled, rummaging through a pile of clothes near her feet. She pulled on a pair of light blue jeans, then gave me the same look. "Any helpful feedback would be appreciated."

"Uh, gosh, sis," I managed to say with a straight face. "You look…hot. Your ass is…just slammin'." I gave her a thumbs-up. She gave me a dirty look. "I'm gonna go change and get ready to be the fifth wheel." I said and left the room in an attempt to not get my other eye blackened before dinner.

We pulled up to the restaurant at 9:14. I knew this because I was staring at my phone, trying to count down the moments until this day was over. I was pretty certain that being forced to ruin Mark's date would suck. Aside from anticipating the nights suckiness, I was also curious as to what Callie would say to Arizona and if she would take my advice on talking to her about everything. I decided that if she broke up with Arizona, I'd be pissed. I also decided that Callie better handle this in a mature way. If I had gotten a black eye for nothing, I'd be even more pissed. My thoughts were soon interrupted, though, because I had to get out of the car.

As soon as we walked into the restaurant, I saw Mark. It was the first time I'd seen Mark wearing something other than scrubs. Another decision; Mark was hot.

"Hey," Callie said to him. "Where's Lexie?"

"Not here yet." He was leaning against the wall.

"How do you plan on explaining this one?" Callie asked, nodding her chin towards me.

"Haven't thought of that yet." Ten seconds later, the restaurant doors opened behind us. In walked a fair-skinned woman in a pink dress. Her hair was dark brown and shoulder-length. She actually looked younger than me. At the same time, Arizona's voice chimed in across the room, calling Callie over. I didn't have enough time to process both things at once and focused on the young looking chick who was now kissing Mark. Callie looked down at me.

"Be good, okay?" She said and left me with Mark and Lexie, who by now looked confused.

"Hi," She greeted puzzled. "Who are you?"

"Mark's other girlfriend." I answered with a grin. Her jaw dropped some and Mark's face turned white. I laughed. "Sorry, Callie paid me ten bucks to say that." Lexie just nodded. Mark didn't look amused. I just shrugged it off, still finding it to be pretty funny (Not to mention financially beneficial.)

A waitress led us to a table some moments later. The seating arrangement was a little awkward, seeing as it was Mark and me on one side and Lexie on the other. After an actual introduction, Lexie started to understand what was happening.

"So, Catalina," She began. I was trying to find something on the menu that I had heard of before. "Not to sound rude but why are you here with us tonight?" She seemed a little twitchy and uneasy and jumpy. Callie had told me in the car ride over that that was just Lexie's personality.

"Well," I started, looking over to Mark who was trying to avoid making eye contact with me. "Callie didn't trust me home alone, nor did she want to bring me on the date with her and Arizona. Plus, I'm relatively certain neither of you are going to punch me in the face."

"Your sister punched you?" Lexie asked, seeming to be more shocked than I thought she should.

"Dude, she breaks bones for a living." I said with a laugh. "Punching isn't that far from her actual profession." Mark was looking quite uncomfortable in his chair. "She actually punched me while we were still in the hospital. In retrospect it was kind of funny. Hot Doc was kind of confused when he came in the room, though."

"'Hot Doc'?" Lexie questioned.

"Tan dude. Shaved head." I answered, trying to remember what he looked like. "I don't remember his name. Alan? Alec?"

"Alex? Karev?" She pondered aloud.

"Yeah, that's it."

"I hate Karev." Mark finally said. "He's a punk. He thinks he's a lot better than he is."

"The hot ones are always arrogant, Mark." I corrected. He rolled his eyes.

"I was with Alex for a really short time, actually." Lexie said with a shrug. "He _is_ arrogant."

"Dude," I laughed, "You were with Hot Doc _and _this one?" I nodded my chin towards Mark. "You are a player." I put my hand out for a high-five but she didn't seem to understand it. "It's a high-five, kid. You've only been out of high school for like ten minutes. You should know this stuff." She laughed as she slapped my hand but Mark just seemed to be getting more and more uncomfortable with this entire thing and just slid down into his seat.

I felt slightly bad that the rest of the night consisted of me and Lexie talking about Mark and Alex, especially since Mark's face seemed to get redder and redder. After dinner was over, Mark dropped me off at Callie's house (she actually left with out me, which I don't really understand. Did she honestly forget that I had went with her?) I shook Mark's hand and apologized for ruining his date. I high-fived Lexie once more then headed inside.

**-x-x-**

Once in my room, I changed into my pajamas and searched every channel on TV to find a hockey game. I was distracted momentarily by a noise from the next room. At first, I just wrote it off. But my mind started to slowly detach itself from hockey and put everything into focus. Whose voice did I hear from the next room? Arizona's. _No big deal. That's Callie's girlfriend. She's allowed to be here, dummy_, I thought. _Wait. For some reason I think that's incorrect. Oh. Uh, didn't Callie punch me because she wanted to break up with Arizona? Wait. What?_ My mind was beginning to hurt itself. Surely Callie hadn't forgotten her whole 'breaking up with Arizona because she was afraid to get hurt' theory and decided to bypass it for sex, right?

_Crap._

I bolted so fast from my bedroom that if I was a cartoon, there would've been a comically long trail of smoke behind me. My plan was to knock on the door but I tripped over my own feet and fell on my stomach. My elbow hit Callie's door. I counted that as knocking.

"What the hell was that?" I heard Arizona say.

"Something stupid, I'm sure." Callie sighed. "I'll check." She opened the door to find me still on the ground. "Catalina, seriously."

"You!" I yelled, struggling to my feet. I clicked the door shut behind her so Arizona wouldn't hear us. "What's the deal? What are you doing?"

"Well," She began, folding her arms over her chest. "I _was_ trying to get laid but your creepy ass was lurking in my hallway. And here we are."

"So that means you talked to Arizona about your feelings and now everything's cool?" She hesitated.

"No exactly." She confessed. I groaned.

"Why not?"

"I thought it'd be a bad idea." She shifted her weight to her other foot and unfolded her arms. "Anyways, I should get back in there." She tried to turn around but I pulled her back by her t-shirt.

"Oh, no, no." I said. "You're not gonna go in there and sleep with her and pretend like everything's OK."

"And why not?"

"Because I said so." I answered sternly. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Seriously, Catalina." She said, pushing me back. "You're not going to cock-block me, kid." I stared at her a good ten seconds before answering.

"It's not considered cock-blocking if- whatever, not important." I said, shaking my head and sighing. "You have to talk to her before you do anything. That's not a good thing to do."

"Dude, I'm not going to just randomly tell her all this stuff when it can wait."

"It can't wait."

"It can." She snapped. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some business to attend to."

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres," I declared. "If you even _try _to do anything with Arizona tonight, I will stand in this hallway and knock on the door until it's time for you to go to work. I am not kidding." I must have looked pretty damn serious because she just cursed at me in Spanish and went back in her room. Arizona left soon after. Callie seemed pretty pissed at me for a while but was over it by morning.

I figured I'd use the fifteen-minute daily drive to the hospital to discuss her plans with Arizona.

"So, are you going to talk to her today?" I asked. She glared at me.

"Why do you care so much?"

"It's a big deal to me." I admitted.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Probably because Arizona's awesome and I think that breaking up with her would be really stupid." I thought about this for a moment. "And another reason is that I've spent weeks defending you to our family. I guess it just seems like a waste for our family to hate us both if you don't even stay with her, you know?" Callie didn't say anything for a while but seemed to think about this.

"You really defended me?"

"Of course." She smiled.

"You're a good sister." She finally said. "Even though you annoy the hell out of me sometimes."

"Thanks. I think."

"I decided that I'm going to try to talk to Arizona tonight." She stated after about five minutes of no one talking.

"Good." I said with a smile. I knew I could be persuasive.

The entire day at the hospital seemed to go on forever. I was dying to get home. I was dying to see what Callie was going to say. I was pretty much just dying. At one point, I think I started pacing. Then a nurse yelled at me for pacing.

After what seemed like two hundred hours of nothing, it was finally time to go home. I tried to make Callie tell me what she was going to say but she didn't seem to have anything planned. That made me nervous. I realized I was more nervous than she was. Callie actually made dinner that night and allowed me to eat it, rather than making me order a pizza.

"So when's Arizona coming over?" I pestered Callie as we cleaned up the kitchen.

"You've asked me that five times." She retorted. "And she's _still_ coming over at 11:30. And you do realize that if you in any way annoy me when she's here and I'm trying to talk to her that I'll kill you, right?"

"Absolutely." I replied.

**-x-x-**

11:30 rolled around and I was banished to my room. Apparently, Callie did have a plan after all. This plan included wine. I couldn't say that I blamed her. When her and Arizona made their way to the front porch, I darted out of my room and positioned myself under a window so I could hear everything (Callie couldn't kill me if she couldn't see me, right?).

"So, Callie," I heard Arizona say. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Callie took a deep breath.

"Okay," She began. By now, I had gotten impatient and was looking out the window. I figured that from the angle they were standing, they couldn't see me. "I've got a lot to say but you can't interrupt because I'm going to have to justify a lot of it and it sounds pretty bad when it's broken into pieces."

"Okay," Arizona shrugged. Callie took another deep breath and then looked up at Arizona.

"I'm the reason Catalina has a black eye." Callie blurted out. "I punched her in the face during a fight bec-"

"Wait, you punched your sister in the face?" Arizona said, shocked.

"See? I told you!" Callie responded. "It sounds bad in pieces."

"Sorry. Continue." Callie sighed again.

"I punched Catalina in the face because we were fighting. We were fighting because she overheard me telling Mark that I was going to break up with you."

"Wait, what?" Arizona interrupted.

"I'm getting there, I promise." Callie pleaded. "I told you, terrible time to interrupt." Arizona seemed to confused to continue questioning my sister. "Look, Arizona, I don't want to break up with you. Like at all. It's just confusing. In the past, love hasn't been kind to me. God, I was in love with George and we got married. Then he cheated on me and we got divorced. I almost fell in love with Erica. And what happened? She left me. I've just been scared. I've been scared to get hurt. Because the truth is, we've only known each other for two and a half months and I'm falling so hard for you, Arizona." Callie looked at the ground for a minute and then looked back up at Arizona who was now smiling, showing off her dimples like she did so often.

"You mean that?" Arizona asked. She was blushing.

"More than I've ever meant anything in my entire life." Callie said softly. "I had given up hope completely on love. I figured that it just wasn't ever going to happen for me. But then you kiss me in the bathroom at Joe's bar. And then I got to know you. I can barely explain in words what that did for me. You saved me, Arizona Robbins. Every single day you give me a reason to have faith in love. But, that scared me because I thought that's how I felt for George and Erica. And it took me a while to figure it out but I'm not scared anymore. You're different than George and Erica. They're in my past. You're my present. And I'm hoping that you're also my future." Arizona reached across and placed her hand on Callie's arm.

"Callie, you don't have to worry about getting hurt again." Arizona said, still smiling. "I'm in this for the long run. I never knew that a kiss in a dirty bar bathroom could ever lead to something real. And you helped prove that theory wrong. You are incredible. So don't worry about be scared. You're not alone; you're not going to get hurt. And I have fallen for you twice as hard." Now Callie was smiling. Arizona leaned in and kissed her and I turned around, decided I had spied enough and they now deserved privacy. I was truly happy, though. I was honestly just glad everything worked out and that they were both happy. Sure, I had a tear in my eye because teenagers are saps for a good love story and also because I knew (even though Callie probably wouldn't admit it) that I had helped my sister by coming up for spring break. And that was something neither of us had expected.

**-x-x-**

I was kind of sad as I packed up my luggage. I didn't really want to leave yet. Arizona had come over to help me pack. She was also coming along when Callie took me to the airport. Luckily, I hadn't brought too much and packing only took a half hour. My flight wasn't for another forty-five minutes so we had some time just to relax.

"So did you rehearse what you're going to say to mom when she asks about the black eye?" Callie asked me as I dragged my luggage near the door.

"Not yet. I still need a good story." I replied. We spent a surprisingly long twenty minutes discussing good cover-stories. We settled on a simple one; I tripped over my shoes as I was unpacking and hit my face on the bed frame. Arizona came up with it.

"We should get going, kid." Arizona said, checking the clock. "We've got to get you on your plane."

"Alright," I said. Arizona and Callie each grabbed one piece of luggage and went towards the car. "Oh, wait, I left my PSP charger in my room. I'll meet you in the car." I went into the now memorable guest room and found my charger on the night stand where I had left it. I took one last look around the room. It was still simple; a bed, a small TV, a computer on a desk, a rolling office chair and a Matchbox Twenty poster. I was going to miss it all the same. I sighed as I stuffed my charger into my sweatshirt pocket and headed to the car. I still hit my knee on the coffee table on my way out.

* * *

**There you have it. The ending. I really hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much for your reviews and being so nice to me on my first ever fan fiction! Tell me what you thought of my first ever attempt at serious writing in this chapter! You guys rule! – KTK**

**…**

**…**

**Oh wait, did I forgot to mention that there's going to be a sequel posted and to look for it in about 1-2 weeks? Oops.**

**Don't worry guys; there's a lot more Catalina Torres still has to do at Seattle Grace :]**

**Stay tuned.**


End file.
